Frozen: Below Zero
by CosmicAutistic
Summary: When Elsa meets a metahuman bent on revenge on a metahuman. R&R


**Frozen: Below Zero  
** **Project Zero  
** **Chapter I - "Dreaming"**

Quiet. No sound. Nothing. Only female snores.

Young Elsa lay on the bed, snoring happily. Her dreams were basical - fairy tales and everything. Her adventures with Anna brimmed her thoughts. Her icy powers were at her infancy, thus she was only able to construct tiny ice sculptures, and her powers were limited. Her body temperature was lower than average humans, colder by about some ten degrees, but her appearance was more or less the same. Her abilities to construct weaponry to protect herself was also limited - the best was when she is only able to push a big bully in school away, knocking him far and half freezing him before knocking herself out. Her hands just came out, and poof - a ray of ice shot out from both her hands, its high velocity pushing the bully away. But this requires immense concentration, and after the act she dropped on the floor, said, "My head hurts," and fainted. Ever since then, she used gloves - white, snow-coloured ones, and nothing else bad happened in school.

Beside her on the same bed was Anna. She, as well, lay on the bed, snoring peacefully, the air escaping her mouth and nose slowly. In and out. In and out. In and…

A burst of ice then appears beside Elsa. She was still busy sleeping and did not notice anything unusual in her premature brain. Nothing to her is amiss. She felt kind of perfect in her dream world. But there was an anomaly: already ice was forming beside the big bed, and a person started to form inside the mist of ice and hail. Soon, the person appeared, and he dissipated the ice around the air. By now, Elsa felt the chill right beside her and shook awake. "So much for the hidden entry," the man in the mist said. Elsa saw him, and was shocked. She took a while to respond, and her first response was, "Who are you? I think I remember you, but…"

"My name - is - King Winter." And immediately Elsa nearly exposed the former by screaming - this was shut with a blast of ice to her mouth to keep her quiet. "You are Elsa, yes?"

Elsa refused to budge. "Unless if you want me to actually freeze you to death go ahead and don't cooperate. I need you to tell me who you are and not tell the guards I'm here!" Elsa then took a deep breath and sighed into the ice Winter created, creating mist on the ice. Unusually, no water formed: her breath is cold. She, simultaneously, tilted her head down and relaxed her backbone: a way to say, "Fine." Winter de-iced the ice mask around Elsa's mouth, allowing Elsa to breathe better.

Immediately, King Winter knew he found the correct person.

She then said, "Uncle Winter, what brings you here?" Winter then took a deep breath. This girl matched his description. "Look - I'm dying, I need a new person on the throne for an Ice Ruler. I need someone to control the icy weather, construct ice structures, create anything out of ice, to save the world."

King Winter looked solemnly out of the window, "For many years I scoured the world on trying to find a magic-maker worthy of this throne. Yet everyone was busy with their own inventions and none of them contained this ability. I had met one, a male, but his powers were too weak, too different from my taste, and he is immature for his age, for his heart bears the darkest sins that I could not dare to gift him my powers. Then, I met you." Elsa looked at him, with her inquisitive eyes, and a new question, "Uncle Winter, my powers are weak, and why did Uncle want to bless me such powers?"

"Good question. You have a pure heart - you do not have bad intentions. I see you going to put your limited power into great use. You have used your power to shield your sister from getting hurt from the big bully, remember? I am sure you will put your granted powers for the greater good of the planet. When I gift you my powers, your magic would be limitless - when you grow to half-age, your powers shall bloom with powers the boldest at that time wouldn't dare to imagine. Before I do sacrifice myself, what is your name, young girl?"

Elsa nodded. "My name is Elsa. Uncle has found the right person." King Winter heaved a sigh of relief. Now that he had concrete evidence, he did not bark up the wrong wall and correctly pinpointed the exact location of his new candidate, the new ascent of the new Ice Ruler - the Ice Queen. Winter prepared himself - after granting Elsa powers of himself, he would lose his powers quickly, and then die off after losing the powers. Elsa then got off the bed, still in her pajamas, and stood in front of Winter, and the latter remembered something important: "Whenever anyone inquires you of your magic, feign ignorance and do not further the topic." Elsa nodded again. Her thoughts swivelled around the things she would do with such powers.

But her thoughts only swivelled round saving the world. She was determined to do that.

King Winter then readied himself, and blasted Elsa with a strong blast. The blast just grew stronger and stronger, getting drier and drier, foggier and foggier, until Elsa could not see anything else other than a wall of snow around her, trapping her like a cylinder, imprisoned. King Winter then finally said, "This will not harm you. Once you start sleeping, you will not awake until the next morning. Then, you will be granted with strong powers." The fog continued to thicken, and practically covered her. She then started to choke. She thought of all the memories she shared, trying not to forget her. Then, sooner or later, frostbite crept to her and she closed her eyelids, softly going to sleep.

* * *

Elsa woke with a shock, finding herself on the floor. She breathed, and breathed. Daylight's rays cut through the tense atmosphere inside the room. Anna was gone. She looked around. Daylight.

The door opened, and Anna looked in, saying, "Hey, it's past breakfast, already! And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Elsa then returned with a nod and said, "I don't know."

"Elsa, dear, it's time for breakfast!"

On the floor, as Elsa got up and walked out of the room, icy footsteps formed, and they quickly became water.


End file.
